ben 10 alien much
by ghostbusterfanko
Summary: ben,gwen and grandpa max are going to Beverly Hills to visit there cousin sam for spring brake. but a evil computer takes over Beverly Hills and the evil device had some help by the evil red upgrade malware can ben and the spies stop the computer and maleware.
1. Chapter 1

ben,gwen,grandpa was on another road trip this spring there going to beverly hils. wow this is a very big town like new york ben said. yeah i can`t wait to jit the book stores the museums the fashion stores gwen said. and i can`t wait to see the arcades the comics the smoothies ben said. finally a real spring break both said. now that`s not all your gonna see your gonna see your cousin sam to grandpa said. oh boring sam ben said. i like sam you know the first time we were little you used to play with her gwen said. duh i was little big brain ben said. just be on your best behaviors you two max ordered.

then at the sam,alex,clover`s place sam is tiding the place up the place and sam is making cupcakes for ben and gwen. oh i`m so exited to see my cousins again even ben i haven`t seen him in 9 years sam said. sam we all ready know clover complained. yeah we herd this story a million times alex said. then there were a nock on the door when sam awnsered it. it was gwen,ben,grandpa. max ben gwen it`s so nice to see you even you ben sam said. um yeah i miss you to ben replied. and smiled a little. then sam`s roomates came out and saw sam hugging ben really hard. ouch i think your crushing my spleen ben said. sorry i just miss you so much sam said. then suddenly the omnitrix stared beeping and the color was pink. sorry that`s my watch ben said. then hid it behind his back. come in come in meet my friends and i made cupcakes sam said. push yeah like her snacks are gonna be... before ben could finish gwen put her hand on his mouth. were really thankful we have a cousin like you right ben gwen said quickly. yeah shore ben said. nock it off will you gwen whispered. shut up dweeb ben replied.


	2. Chapter 2 reavel of bens secrect

so then ben,gwen,grandpa max walked into there apartment beach house. so guys make yourself comfy sam said. wow this is a very cool house ben complimented. do you really live here ben asked and turned to sam ben asked. no duff they just vistiting gwen insulted. i made you cupcakes sam said. then she bought a tray of eight cupcakes out for ben and gwen. that`s so awsome ben said. and ben and gwen ran to the cupcakes to eat. sam it`s so good to see you again grandpa said. oh it`s so good to see you to max sam said and hugged. um what is this charity clover said. oh clover stop it i mean she does misses her family alex said. then there was a beeping it was a device and it was the the shape of an x pouder. um sam jerry needs us for a school project clover lied. then they went out the door then they got sucked into there mailbox then when they got there they arived at a spy place that`s called whoop then a balled man came up to greet the girls his name is jerry. good evening girls jerry greet. ok jerry what kind of mission do you want us to do now clover asked. there`s been some strange activity on earth at the mall jerry said. oh good that means shoe shopping clover said. oh my just check it out and you will need the electrical chewing gum the spy came glasses recorder and the dangerous hair dryer beam jerry passed out to the girls. were on it alex said. they got there x powder out and changed into there spy suits.

then back at the beach house

ben and gwen was sitting on the couch and was full from eating the cupcakes sam made. uh man i`m stuffed ben said. it feels like i`m going to pop gwen said. you know what i-i`m going to check out beverly hills come if you want ben said. ok just don`t go to far be on time for dinner grandpa said. ok ben said. so then ben was looking all around beverly hills then he went into the mall to see is there a arcade in there. then the spy`s was there to in discize. ok were here now all were suppose to do is find the activity sam said. then clover got her x ray vision glasses on she`s seeing red tracks. then she saw ben coming out of the arcade. um sammy i think i see your cousin coming out of the arcade clover said. what ben i thought he was back at the beach house saw thought. well looks like he`s not now alex said. i`m going to go get him you to stay here sam ordered. ok now to go home ben said. ben tennyson sam called. sam what are you doing sam asked. no what are you doing here your suppose to stay back at the beach house sam said. ok listen i really enjoy your beach house but i just want to play some video games so before ben can finish mandy bumped behind ben and dropped her clothing. hey watch it loser you made me drop all my stuff pick it up mandy ordered. what me you were behind me and it was an axident and your calling me a loser at least i don`t look like a mager dweeb in a dress and someone who is a spoiled brat like you so back off ben ordered. gasp nobody ever talked to me like that mandy gasped before she could finish there was a big explodion. there was a girl that was shooting lasers. oh no ben get down sam said. they all hid under a table to take cover. ok what do we do sam asked. i know what to do but can you keep a secrect ben asked. um shore sam said. ben activated the omnitrix and transformed into diamondhead. gasp sam gasped. i know what your going to say sam but right now it`s hero time ben said. how did you i-i sam said. sam less talking weird more fighting now come on ben said. um ok sam said. then they stared running to kick the controlled girls butt. diamondhead stared shooting diamond shards at the girl then the girl got a target on the shards and was shooting at them. oh man ben complained. don`t worry ben i will handle this sam said. she got out her beam blow dryer and stared shooting a laser beam out of it and shot the controlled girl but she didn`t get her because she had a protective shield to protect her then the girl had a jet back behind her and flew off. oh man she got away ben said. then the girls arived to see if sam is ok. sammy are you ok clover asked. are you hurt alex asked. yeah girls i`m fine sam said. then they turned to diamondhead. um sam who`s your friend clover asked. oh girls this is diamondhead he was helping me kick the girl butt. then the omnitrix stared beeping and there was a big flash that temprary blinded the girls but when they opened there eyes they saw ben. BEN you were that diamond guy alex asked. yeah ben awnsered. but how alex asked. ok i will tell you i transform with this device on my risk it`s called the omnitrix it let`s me turn into over 10 diffrent alien forms but the only problem is that before i transform it times out so right now it needs to recharge ben explained. well that is cool strange but cool sam said. we need to get back to the beach house any way we will invesigate tommorow then clover said.


	3. Chapter 3 kidnapped

ben and the spies was at the mall figuring out about the robot girl. so girls what are you doing here ben asked. um ok we will tell you we are secrect agents from this secrect spy communitie called whoop and were he to investigate about weird electrionic going around here sam explained. hey girls come look at this alex said. the spies came to look and they saw a electronic rock. what is that thing clover asked. then the omnitrix stared beeping alarming ben and the spies. i don`t know but what ever it is it looks like the omnitrix dosen`t like ben said. we should take this rock to jerry for a scan back at whoop sam said. right now we need to get back to the beach house clover said. then when clover walking she bumped into mandy. oh watch were your going loser mandy said. before clover could say anything ben walked up. hey leave her alone it was an axident been said. you again get out of my face before i call security mandy said. you know what your problem is ben said. what mandy asked. your just being like that because your popular you think you know everything you think you own everything and the only thing people like you is because your pretty and rich and your a teenage girl who is still acting like a dweeb and call everybody losers your just sad ben said. then ben walked away and the spies gasped. i can`t believe it nobody never talked to mandy like that sam said. hey sam you know what i`m starting to like your cousin clover said. then the spies walked with ben and mandy was parolized . then while the spies was walking there was a exploion at the computer store when the person came out it was 5 controlled girls and maleware. maleware what`s he doing here ben asked. you know that thing sam asked. yeah that`s maleware he`s bad news ben said. and he activated the omnitrix and transformed into xlr8. what are you a mutant dog clover asked. no this is a fast alien i call xlr8 and speeded to maleware and punched him. hello maleware i didn`t know you would take a vauction in Beverly Hills ben joked. well well if it isen`t ben tennyson so nice to see you again maleware said. come on round 3 let`s do this then xlr8 punched him again. then the controlled girls was gonna take on ben but they were stopped by the spies. not so fast girls sam said. you leave him alone this is ben`s fight clover said. yeah so your gonna play with us for a while alex said. then sam got her blow dryer beam out again but one of the girls dodged it. oh man didn`t see that coming sam said. then back at ben and maleware`s fight xlr8 was raceing around maleware and maleware was shooting until he runs out. two words maleware your lame ben insulted. then punched him then maleware was down. then the omnitrix stared beeping red and change back to human. oh man not yet ben whined. then while the spies was fighting the controlled girls sam saw maleware was going to do something to ben. oh no leave him alone sam yelled and ran then maleware throw a capture beem out and when he throw it sam was in the way and shocked her. then she was nocked out. well well i seem to capture your cousin instead of you thats good i could use another slave maleware said. she will never be your slave let her go or ells before ben could finish. or ells you will do what maleware asked. he tried activating the omnitrix but it`s still red ben couldn`t do anything ells. that`s what i thought minians come were done maleware ordered then they all dissapeared. then ben was on the ground crying. don`t worry we will find her clover said. i hope if anything happens to sam i will never forgive my self ben said.

what will happen to sam will she become a computer minian will ben and the spies find her in time find out in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4 finding sam

so ben and the spies have went back to the beach house and told grandpa and gwen about what happened to sam and the controlled girl the return of maleware and that there spies that work for whoop. well that`s what happened ben said. thats terrible sam must really scared right now gwen said. yeah but trust me sam isen`t afraid sometimes clover said. yeah but you don`t know maleware he`s dangerous max said. yeah he even tried to still the omnitrix from me just so he can destroy bellwood ben said. yeah well luckly we put a tracking device on sam so we will know were she went alex said. yeah we can look it up on our computer x powder clover said. they got there x powders out and got a trace. she`s at the at the old best buy store alex said. let`s go clover said. wait i`m coming to ben said. sorry but this is spy buissnes but we promis we will come back with sam clover said. so they ran to there car and drive there . no way i`m not staying here ben said. i know that`s why we need you to go stinkfly and follow them just in case they need backup grandpa said. oh yeah it`s hero time ben said. he activated the omnitrix and transformed into cannonbolt instead of stinkfly. oh man why do i even bother with this thing ben said. wait before you go take your cousin with you grandpa said. oh man ben complained. no way i don`t want to throw up again not like the last time gwen said. ben gwen if were going to rescue sam were going to be a team i promis will come with you in 5 minutes i need to do something max said. oh ok ben and gwen said. so gwen got into canonbolt and stared rolling to follow the spies.

then at the old best buy store

the spies went in and they saw controlled girls as gaurds. crap there to manny clover said. quick klet`s get into descise and find sam alex said. they reached there x powders and descise as the controlled girls they had guns a micanical spider on there head and was waring a teenage girl clothing which is all is a fake. and walked right in then by the time they walked in ben and gwen made it to best buy to then ben changed back. wow you were right the girls are being controlled gwen said. shoot my watch is timed out if only this watch let me go stinkfly in the first place ben said. maybe we don`t need your aliens ben gwen said. oh what do you mean ben asked. gwen lifted her hand and said. victoa monuo nooia she casted a spell and made them invisible. good now nobody can see us gwen said. then they walked in. then alex and clovers spying. while the spies was finding sam they got a call from jerry. jerry what is it were undercover clover said. for get that did you anilise the rock alex asked. yes what`s in this watch is a electronic core in it that is an exspolive but if you trop it bang it or soething it will explode jerry said. oh no that`s bad clover said. and i got more information a evil computer device was created by a mad scientis he created it in 1998 and the police found her but she dissopeared in 1999 before he dissopeared she set her computer to revenge in 9 years when the 9 years are up the computer will take over Beverly Hills jerry said. oh man the 9 years are up that`s bad very bad clover said. we got to find sam first then stop the evil computer alex said. so then they start running then they fell in a hole. then ben and gwen was standing there and they herd all of what there saying. oh man so maleware isen`t working alone he`s working for an evil computer girl ben said. yeah i know we got to find the girls and tell grandpa gwen said. so then 10 seconds later the two girls found the evil computer lair and changed back into there spy clothes wow look at this place pods wires a a giant computer alex said. i know it`s creepy clover said. then alex found a clue it was sams hair pin. hey come here sams hair pin she never go anyware without it we got to find her now alex said. then a man was right behind them. hello girls the low voice man said. whos there clover said. me then then the man stepped ot it was maleware. gasp maleware alex gasped. were is our friend clover asked. right behind you maleware said. then it was sam but she was part of the controlled girls. she had a micanicle spider on her head andwas waring a armored suit. hello girls sam said with a evil grin. oh no were to late clover said. right you are maleware said. let her go malefreak clover said. never we need her she`s the perfect girl to set electic bombs all over town once the whole town is enilated robots will ben the future now soilder 5555598 supriem attack maleware ordered. yes master sam said. before sam could kill them ben and gwen busted down the door. hi can we join the party ben joked. oh no ben look sam is a minian now gwen said. that can`t be good ben said. ben what are you doing here we can handle our selves clover said. no in the tennyson family nobody gets left behind ben said. grrrrrrrrr sam growled. sam it`s me your faivorit cousin ben remeber ben said. resoning with sam. sam on`t have cousins sam unless there half human half robot sam said. then ben faced at maleware and said. change my cousin back now ben said. then maleware diappeared and let sam attack then the other minians came out. ok that`s it you guys take the minians and i will deal with sam ben said. try not to hurt her too much clover said. then ben lifted the omnitrix up and slammed it down and transformed into four arms

so it`s ben vs sam will ben win and the spies win find out in the next chapter.


End file.
